Blood Seduction
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Set during Dead Witch Walking. Ivy didn't just want to be good friend to Rachel, she wanted more. She knows that the witch will take time on her own to figure out that she wants it too. Perhaps she'd get further if she didn't wait for that to happen.


**Author's Note: I am currently re-reading the first book, and I found this infamous passage again, it begins on **_Page 83 _**of the book. Any die-hard Rachel/Ivy fan knows the one I am talking about - in the sitting room, when Ivy is seducing Rachel (or attempting to begin to). We all know that Rachel is just confused about her feeling for the vampire and will one day fall into her arms after she's figured out a way to keep Ivy's soul with her.**

**This is a story showing what might have happened if Rachel were not so confused. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Living vampires can bespell people–if they want to be," Ivy whispered quietly, her words barely louder than the sound of her breath. "It was the softness of the vampire's voice that made Rachel's skin tingle, almost like there were fingers running over the length of her arms.

"What good is it if it only works on those who let you?" The witch asked the redhead's voice harsh in comparison to the liquid essence of Ivy's.

Ivy's lips curled up at the corners as she smirked at the woman, the tips of her sharpened teeth showing just underneath the flesh, "It makes for great sex–Rachel."

For a moment the redhead couldn't say anything; the air was trapped in her lungs refusing to more out of her throat. "Oh," She murmured softly, her eyes widening as she looked at the woman in front of her desperately trying to make sense of what she was saying and why she was saying it.

"And I've got my mother's taste for blood," Ivy continued, moving forward so that she could kneel on the table that lay between their chairs, her hands moving so that they were resting on the arm of the chair that Rachel was sitting on, pinning her to the chair. "It's like some people's craving for sugar. It's not a good comparison, but it is the best I can do unless you... try it."

Ivy exhaled harshly, the movement of the air in her lungs making her entire body move. A shock ran through the redhead's body, her eyes widening a moment later when she recognised the feeling as desire, "_What is happening_..." The witch's mind pondered for a moment, however the next moment the vampire was leaning closer to her and every thought that she'd ever had about the woman being attractive and beautiful was rushing back into her mind.

All that Rachel had to do was lean forward, just a little and she could be able to touch the soft pale skin that her green eyes were so attracted to. Ivy was right there in front of her just waiting for the moment that she could feel the redhead's fingertips on her body, the softness of the witch's fingertips on her cheek. She was poised, waiting tentatively for a sign that her desires were going to be returned.

"Ivy..." Rachel sighed out quietly, her hand lifting up off her lap, moving slowly towards the palm that Ivy had rested on the right arm of the chair. Slowly the redhead's fingertips trailed along the soft skin of the vampire's hand, working along the back of her hand and towards the woman's pale wrist. Ivy's body looked like it was delicate and soft, breakable, but the redhead knew that it wasn't. Ivy was far stronger than she would ever be.

The witch's eyes remained locked on the other woman's as she trailed her hand up the pale expanse of the woman's forearm, feeling the fine hairs underneath the pads of her fingers and the strong tensed muscle that lay underneath soft skin. Slowly the redhead's hand inched up Ivy's arm, moving over the top of her long sleeved dress but still able to feel the heat radiating outwards from the vampire until she met the woman's shoulders and curved her hand inwards to follow a path to the vampire's throat. Rachel cupped the raven haired enchantress's neck in the palm of her right hand; stroking the pad of her thumb over the smooth skin she could feel there, surprised when her finger detected no sign of a scar.

"Rachel…" Ivy moaned softly, her eyelids fluttering closed underneath the woman's touch, "Don't tease me."

For a moment the redhead's fingers stopped moving, prompting the vampire's eyes to snap open so that brown and green were connected again. The redhead smiled softly, leaning forward keeping their eyes locked while she moved before tilting her head backwards and allowing Ivy's lips to fall onto her own.

Their lips moved softly for a handful of moments, neither woman daring to move anything other than their lips as they slid over one another. "_She's so soft…_" Rachel marvelled as Ivy dipped her head down a little further and probed the seam made by the witch's lips with the tip of her tongue.

Rachel parted her lips quickly, barely noticing that she had allowed the vampire entrance to her mouth before she felt the woman's tongue wrapping around her own. The soft moan that escaped Rachel's throat wasn't forced, and was entirely unconscious. However it made a soft growling purr force its way out of the vampire's lips and rumble down into Rachel's mouth. "Ivy…" Rachel groaned quietly, tangling her fingers in the long mane of raven hair that fell down over the woman's shoulders.

"Rachel." Ivy answered softly, running her fingers down the woman's face. Sometime during the two women's kiss Ivy had moved off the table between them and had settled herself onto the woman's lap, her knees either side of Rachel's thighs.

The vampire's hands gently pressed the redhead back into the chair that she was sitting in, allowing the woman's head to drop ever so slightly and her lips to press against the redhead's throbbing pulse softly. However even as the witch's pulse began to race from having the other woman where she was the vampire began to trail kisses down the side of the woman's throat, flicking her tongue out across the expanse of skin that she found there and taking in the salty sweet taste of Rachel's sweat as it beaded on her skin.

"Ivy…" Rachel moaned again softly, arching her back into the woman's front and rubbing herself along the vampire's body, her hands almost clawing at the vampire's shoulders in an effort to press the woman against her tighter. "Please Ivy."

Rachel had never been one to beg before, but now with the vampire pressed so deliciously against her body every piece of restraint that she'd held inside her for so long when she was partnered with the woman flew out of the proverbial window and Rachel was left to writhe underneath the vampire. For the time being the vampire seemed to be perfectly fine with working her lips down the side of the witch's throat, licking in all the right places to get the woman's back to arch and nibbling slightly on the woman's flesh.

"You taste amazing Rachel." Ivy purred gently, her voice running over the witch's skin and causing a shiver to ripple down her spine as the woman whispered hotly into her ear, running the very tips of her pronounced canines over the soft shell.

Ivy's hands refused to stay still on the redhead's shoulders, instead they caressed down her chest, cupping her breasts through the thin top that she wore: squeezing and caressing the woman's breasts in her hands as she kissed and sucked on the redhead's throbbing pulse. "Did you know how hard it was for me to resist you when we were paired together? Especially after you proved yourself a match for me?"

"No…" Rachel groaned, arching her hips upwards. She could feel the silken caress of the vampire's words, words that felt like caresses on her oversensitive skin, the pheromones that the vampire was releasing caused her body to throb with need; but she knew that the woman wouldn't cause her to feel anything than the heightened pleasure that was already throbbing through her entire being. "Please Ivy."

"You always were impatient weren't you?" Ivy whispered softly, trailing her tongue down the woman's throat and over her the tops of her collarbones from where they were protruding out of the top of her shirt. However the vampire wasn't one to talk about impatience because almost as soon as she had finished talking she was drawing the redhead's shirt up and over her body, flinging it behind her so that it fell across the arm of the couch she had previously been sitting upon.

Ivy sat for a moment, her brown rimmed black eyes staring at the soft mounds of flesh kept hidden behind a blood red bra. Her keen eyes could see the hard points of the witch's nipples poking through the material to show their presence, and her mouth was drawn to them. Leaning down the raven haired woman took one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth and sucked hard, feeling her flesh being sucked into her mouth through the fabric of her bra and the witch's fingers tangling in her mane of raven locks.

For a moment the witch couldn't think about anything else other than the feel of her breast being pulled into the vampire's mouth, or the sensation of Ivy's hands running up and down her stomach to cup and squeeze her breasts. The witch's own hands didn't remain idle for long; instead they took up the mantle of caressing Ivy's sides, skimming over the tops of her breasts and running down over the vampire's strong arms. She could feel the vampire's muscles straining underneath her skin as the raven haired beauty kept her strength in check as she played with the woman's breasts. However the sensation and illusion of strength carried within the vampire's arms only heightened Rachel's pleasure, her hips arching upwards again as she pressed herself tighter into Ivy's embrace.

One of the vampire's pale hands reached around the back of the woman's body, stroking along the line of her bra and towards the clasp that she knew that she would find at the back. It took mere moments for the vampire's fingers to dexterously undo the clasp, purring in delight when the two sides sagged nicely and fell away from the witch's body. Rachel thought that she should have been embarrassed about the quickness that her state of undress had come around, but with the vampire right in front of her, marvelling at the shape her breasts the redhead couldn't find it within herself to do more than blush slightly.

"Gorgeous, you're gorgeous." Ivy murmured softly, leaning forward to take possession of the witch's mouth with her own again: happily sucking on the witch's bottom lip as she slid her hands down the woman's body and gripped her hips tightly.

"Ivy," The woman moaned, arching her back into the sensations of the vampire's hands stroking across her skin. Looking down into the raven haired woman's eyes she could see the desire and the hunger building within them, but underneath that feral side of the vampire, the side that made her a vampire, the witch could see the love and the passion radiating out from the woman's core. "How long have you..."

"How long have I loved you?" Ivy asked softly, her hands cupping the witch's cheeks and stroking her skin softly with the pads of her thumbs, "I liked you when I met you; I loved you when you proved a worthy equal."

"Ivy..." Rachel moaned softly, leaning forward in the chair and pressing herself against the vampire fully, stroking her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and begging entrance into the vampire's mouth. "God, you taste so good."

"As do you my Dear-Heart." Ivy replied smirking down at the woman, sliding back from her position crushed against the witch's torso and descending until she was kneeling on the floor in front of the other woman, their eyes locked together in a gaze filled with want and passion.

From that moment on words weren't needed. Ivy's hands travelled to the redhead's jeans, quickly undoing the button that she found there and pulling at the waistband of the jeans so that they gave way underneath her fingers, moving down the woman's hips and off the end of her legs.

"I don't think this is fair." Rachel murmured, smiling at the woman as she gripped the vampire's top in her fingers and inched it upwards hoping that the woman would understand her intentions and allow her to undress her.

"You're right Dear-Heart." Ivy replied softly, a smile spreading across her lips as she leaned forward, giving the witch a quick kiss before she moved away from her body and stood slowly.

Brown and green eyes stayed locked together as the raven haired vampire began to run her hands down her own body, caressing the tops of her breasts and running her hands over the bottom hem line of her shirt, smiling at the sharp intake of breath that came from the witch when she began to lift the black fabric up. The woman's smile turned into a smirk as she scented the air, able to taste the witch's arousal on her tongue just from breathing. "I know you're going to taste good Rachel," The vampire smirked, throwing her shirt behind her onto the couch to join Rachel's.

Rachel's watched as the vampire's eyes dilated just from breathing in, their combined arousal thick in the air, and gulped suddenly at the thought of the vampire's lips and mouth being on her skin: a shiver spreading around her body as sparks of pleasure rushed up and down her spine. The witch's eyes glanced up at the vampire's body, taking in the space of her breasts standing out against pale skin in a jet black bra, the muscles of the woman's firm stomach twitching as she breathed in and out steadily. The one thought flying around the witch's mind, "_Beautiful… she's beautiful._"

Ivy's fingertips slid down along her own stomach gently caressing her own skin as she moved down to the top of her jeans, fingering the clasp of the belt which held them onto her hips. Rachel pondered the idea that while she might have been missing her bra what the vampire was about to do would leave her more exposed than she was. Ivy held the witch's eyes for a long moment before she slid the clasp of her belt undone and popped the button of the jeans so that they were able to fall to the ground. Rachel's breathing grew raggedly as she watched the woman's jeans fall to the ground, exposing more and more of the vampire's pale skin strong muscles flexing as then woman kicked the denim to the side.

"Like what you see?" The vampire asked softly; humour shining through in her tone as she smiled at the witch.

"Very much so," Rachel replied, slipping forward off to the chair that she was sat upon slowly kneeling in front of the vampire and allowing her hands to trail up the woman's strong calves, curling around the back of her knees and scraping up the vampire's thighs. In the end the witch took a hold of the raven haired woman's hips, using them to keep the vampire still as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the soft recently exposed pale skin.

Rachel's lips trailed over Ivy's thigh, tracing a long scar on the woman's pale flesh with the tip of her tongue, before biting down on the woman's flesh lightly and sucking hard. The witch's teeth barely dug into the vampire's skin but it was enough for the raven haired woman's instincts to feel the pull on her blood. "Rachel…" She breathed softly, a whimper rising in her throat as she tangled her hands in the long red locks of hair.

"Ivy…" The redhead purred in reply, kissing upwards towards the vampire's silk black lace panties, pressing her lips to the straps holding them onto the woman's hips.

It took the vampire only a matter of seconds to change the situation around; Rachel backed up against the wall, her jeans hanging around her ankles as Ivy held her off the ground by her hips. Rachel kicked the blue denim to the ground and wrapped her legs around the vampire's body, keeping her solidly against her body. The embrace of Rachel's legs didn't seem to hold the vampire back as she kissed down the side of the woman's throat, bending her head to suck hard on the throbbing pulse that she found there before pulling her head away and shifting the witch further up the wall so that she could take one of the witch's nipples into her mouth. A playful tongue ran around the bud, flicking it back and forth before teeth nipped at it gently and Ivy's mouth continued to suckle on the pert nub. Ivy's hands ran down the redhead's sides, nails scratching at her skin as the vampire worked her hands down so that she was cupping the witch's ass. "Very nice," She whispered around the woman's nipple, a smirk forming on her lips as she spoke.

Rachel's heels dug into the back of the raven haired woman's ass, pushing her crotch into Ivy's stomach. "Ivy…" The woman moaned softly, her hands pressing down on the vampire's shoulders pushing her back just enough that the redhead's nipple fell from her mouth and their eyes locked.

The raven haired woman watched as the emotions played over Rachel's face, desire and need battling in her eyes for dominance, the emotions warring. "Please..." Rachel whimpered softly, her hands tugging sharply on Ivy's raven locks to force their mouths together.

Ivy could tell that the woman didn't totally understand what her body was doing, but she could also feel that the witch was sure about the fact that she wanted it. The vampire could smell the emotions dripping off the witch with every intake of breath that she made: it was a heady concoction for the vampire, swirling around inside her mind as her instincts pressed her into action, "I want to take you to bed Rachel–will you let me? Will you let me have everything?"

"I don't..." The witch started before stopping and panting softly, her body straining forward to take the vampire's lips back between her own, but her mind restrained her knowing that this was an important question.

Rachel thought back to the time when she was interning with the vampire. Ivy had never done anything that would have told the witch that she was not to be trusted, she had always been very protective of the witch, something which had at times annoyed the redhead, but she'd always been able to see that Ivy had just wanted to keep her safe and unhurt. Looking into the raven vampire's eyes Rachel could see the war that she was having with her instincts, instincts that told the vampire to just take Rachel and forget everything else and yet Ivy was holding herself back giving the witch a choice.

"I want this," Rachel replied, leaning down and kissing Ivy softly, "I want you... and everything that entails–it scares me, I don't want to be bound, but I want everything."

"I promise I won't bind you. I couldn't do that to you Rachel," Ivy replied, a soft happy smile spreading over her lips as she spoke. "I love you."

"I know," The redhead replied, leaning down slightly to press their lips together intimately, "Take me to bed." She whispered softly just as their lips met, smiling at the shiver and the thrill that sped throughout Ivy's body.

The pair had begun moving before Rachel could even consider uncurling her legs from around and the vampire and slipping to the floor, Ivy perfectly able to support Rachel's body in her arms as she fluidly moved through the church's corridors and towards her bedroom. "I suppose this means that you won't have to bother setting up a room," Ivy purred softly into Rachel's ear as she laid the woman down on her silken bed sheets.

"I suppose it does." Rachel replied, her voice dropping an octave to make the seductive timber of Ivy's voice. "Are you going to undress the rest of the way?"

"I could..." Ivy considered, her brown rimmed eyes taking on a devious glint as she looked at the witch, "But I was thinking that you'd like to do it for me."

"Turn it..." Rachel moaned, her mind easily providing her with the images of her removing the vampire's remaining clothing: a pair of panties that clung to her skin and a jet black lace bra that held her breasts contained. During their time as a team when Rachel was merely an intern there had been many times that the vampire had used her looks to get information from suspects. Though even when she was dressed normally in the office Rachel had been unafraid to think to herself that the vampire was beautiful, but she had never considered the fact that she would have been on the receiving end of the vampire's beauty.

"I take it that you like that idea..." Ivy purred softly, straddling the witch's hips, taking the redhead's hands into her own and pressing her down onto the bed.

Unconsciously the witch licked her dry lips, swallowing loudly as she stared up into the vampire's eyes. Desire was reflected back at her by the brown rimmed eyes, showing her just how much the vampire was affected by their current position. Rachel's hands slipped out from under the vampire's fingers, flowing up her arms softly all the while scraping her nails along the soft flesh. The witch's hands curled around Ivy's shoulders, lifting her body up slightly so that she could run her lips along the soft skin of Ivy's throat while her hands smoothed down Ivy's shoulders.

Ivy moaned in the back of her throat, the muscles in her back quivering slightly under Rachel's ministrations, eager fingers finding the clasp of the vampire's bra easily. Snapping it undone in a matter of moments Rachel began to work it down off the vampire's shoulders, barely noticing as the woman drew them up until the witch was sitting and Ivy was perched on her lap. Rachel flung the offending piece of material off the side of the bed, her mouth flowing down the raven haired woman's throat, teeth nipping at her skin as she went, until she was able to take one of the vampire pert straining nipples into her mouth. Rachel's tongue ran around the bud expertly playing it until it was hard and pink, nibbling on it softly enough that her teeth were barely scraping the bud before biting down and tugging before once again running her tongue over the bud to soothe it.

"Rachel..." Ivy moaned, "Fuck... turn it Rachel..."

Internally the witch grinned at the way that she was managing to dissolve the vampire into nothing more than moans and swear words. Ivy had always been more eloquent than Rachel, but the thrill that it sent through the witch's body at hearing the swear words dripping off Ivy's tongue was enough to convince her to keep doing it. One of the witch's hands reached up and fondled Ivy's left breast, while her tongue continued to pay homage to her right while her left hand drifted down the vampire's torso, until it reached the back of her panties. Rachel listened to the growl that escaped Ivy's mouth for a moment before she found herself on her back again with the vampire's lips attached to her own.

The witch's mind couldn't even wrap around the idea that she was laying on her back with a vampire straddling her before she felt a cool breeze blowing over her skin: Ivy's hard grip had ripped right through her panties literally tearing them off her body. "Turn it Rachel," Ivy moaned softly, her voice a soft rumble against the column of the witch's throat, "You smell so good... I can smell your desire Rachel, your need."

"Please Ivy," The redhead moaned softly, "Please don't tease me."

Ivy paused for a moment, considering the woman's words as she bent her head down her breath blowing over the woman's hard pink nipple, her eyes looking crawling up the woman's body before piercing Rachel's dark green eyes. Their gazes locked Ivy leaned down a little to take Rachel's nipple between her sharp canines, the very tip of her tooth piercing the flesh before the woman curled her lips around it and sucked hard.

The witch moaned loudly, her hips bucking upwards into the other woman's thigh as Ivy's neurotoxins flooded her blood stream turning the pain that she felt from the cut on her nipple into pure pleasure. Her breast throbbed underneath Ivy's touch: the woman expertly able to make the witch's arch into her touch as her need grew. "You like that don't you Rachel," Ivy purred, her voice dropping lower into a gravely pitch as she spoke to the woman, "You like a little pain with your pleasure."

"Yes," The redhead groaned, her fingers tangling in Ivy's raven locks, pushing down on the top of the vampire's head trying fruitlessly to push her downwards.

Acquiescing to the witch's wants Ivy allowed herself to be pushed down the woman's torso, nipping down the length of the redhead's stomach as she went, stopping for a handful of moments to slip her tongue into the witch's belly button, flicking it in and out playfully. Rachel moaned low in the back of her throat, her hands tightening inside the vampire's hair curling fine locks of the soft strands through her fingers to get a better hold on the vampire before pushing down again. "Please Ivy, please..."

By now the redhead was babbling nonsense in her need to get Ivy to move further down her body, her need throbbing throughout her entire body, the throb growing as the woman left her belly button to slide further down. Ivy settled herself easily between the red haired woman's spread thighs, her dark eyes locked onto the sight of the witch's desire; her juices leaking out from inside her pussy as the woman grew more and more desperate. "You're so wet for me," Ivy delighted, a smile spreading over her lips as she gazed at the woman, "So very beautiful."

"Ivy..." Rachel groaned. She could tell that she was wet, wetter than she had ever been when in bed with someone before, it wasn't just due to the woman's pheromones but more because of the woman that was releasing those pheromones.

The vampire leaned forward slightly, just enough that her breath was able to play over the woman's flesh, exciting the sensitive flesh with the blast of cool air. Dark brown eyes glanced down at the redhead's glistening pussy lips, watching the juices build up as the woman grew more and more excited under her gaze. A playful pink tongue escaped Ivy's lips, smoothing over her bottom lip before retreating back into the woman's mouth. Now that she had Rachel underneath her, Ivy's instincts were calling at her to claim the redhead before she could be taken away.

"Rachel..." The vampire moaned softly a moment before leaning forward and sliding her tongue between the woman's slick lips, the witch's taste exploding on the end of her tongue. One of Ivy's hands slipped down to hold the woman's pussy lips open for her tongue to move through easier. The playful muscle sliding over her clit, flicking it roughly before pulling it into her mouth and sucking on the hard bundle of nerves. Rachel's fingertips tangled hard in the woman's hair, holding her tightly as she tried to bring the vampire's mouth closer to her body.

Ivy delighted in the way that Rachel pulled on her hair as she slipped her tongue deeper inside the woman's soaking wet folds. The way that the witch was arching her back underneath her was setting off her instincts like none of her other lovers had been able to, Rachel's very being seemingly calling out to the vampire to take her. Ivy wasn't one to disappoint either.

It only took a handful of moments for her right hand to curl underneath Rachel's thigh, her left pressed down on the woman's hip to keep her from moving around too much. The vampire's hand moved up slowly, two fingers extended forward so she could press them against the witch's wet and willing pussy. Ivy purred loudly at the whimper which escaped Rachel's mouth as she pressed her fingers forward, easily sliding past any resistance from the witch's body as they settled inside her body. Rachel's pussy clenched and twitched around the woman's fingers, holding her deep inside for a minute before the fingers were allowed to retreat before moving back inside. Ivy didn't need to voice her words to the witch, she knew that Rachel was enjoying what she was doing by the way that the woman's back was arching, and the sounds of the moans which were falling from her pink lips.

"Ivy!" Rachel called out loudly, her fingers tightening quickly in the woman's hair as she began to feel herself falling over the edge. The vampire's tongue on her clit while her fingers pounded inside her was too much for the woman's body to take for an extended period of time, no more than five minutes after the vampire had slipped those delicate fingers inside Rachel's pussy the woman was falling apart around them.

"Come for me Dear-Heart." Ivy whispered softly as she fluidly moved up the witch's body. Her lips hovered over the witch's for a moment, their eyes locked together as Ivy's fingers pushed Rachel closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm. "Come for me Rachel."

To anyone else it might have seemed like the vampire was begging for Rachel to come, but to the redhead the words sounded more and more like a command. A command that she had to follow, her body obeying the sounds of the raven haired woman's voice even before her mind could comprehend the words. The redhead's back arched almost painfully, her hands clawing at the back of the vampire's shoulders as she held her tightly. Ivy's body and soft words the only thing grounding the redhead as she fell over the edge into orgasm, lights exploding behind her eyes and a scream falling from her lips.

Ivy stayed hovering over the woman for a moment, her lips pressed to the witch's swallowing the sound of her orgasm even as her fingers kept pushing inside the woman's body. For a minute the vampire stayed languidly kissing the redhead, but then she tore her lips away from the woman's and slid down her body slightly until her mouth was hovering over the redhead's throbbing pulse point. "Do you offer this to me?" Ivy asked softly after a moment, her lips pressed gently to the redhead's throat as she waited for the woman's answer.

It came in the form of a breathlessly whispered, "Yes." Ivy's fangs puncturing the woman's skin moments after the word slipped through her ears into her mind. The vampire suckled lightly on the witch's blood, tasting it's sweetness on the end of her tongue: the redhead's very blood tasted of redwood.

Rachel could feel Ivy pulling on her blood, but she could also feel something else being pulled through the bond. Her second sight opened without her having to will it to which was when she saw Ivy's shining golden aura moving through their bond and covering her own in a protective embrace, their auras combining over their bodies. The auras were mixing to surround both of the women in an aura which belonged to both of them and neither of them at the same time. Rachel could feel the vampire's emotions falling through their bond: the utter joy that the vampire felt at their joining, and the intense need that she had to orgasm mixed with the pure happiness at experiencing Rachel's orgasm.

"Ivy!" Rachel cried out loudly again, one of her legs moving to slip between the raven haired woman's thighs, pressing upwards into the woman's crotch. Her thigh quickly grew wet from the vampire's essence, the woman grounding herself down onto the witch's strong thigh as her hand remained cradled against Rachel's throat, no longer pulling on her blood but keeping their auras joined together for as long as she could.

Rachel's hands seemed to gain a mind of their own because before the woman could realise they were between the vampire's thighs, two of her fingers slipping into the woman's wet and wanting pussy as her other hand gripped her hip tightly. Nails dug into Ivy's backside as Rachel used her grip to rock the woman forward onto her fingers.

The sensations of Rachel's fingers inside the vampire slipped through the bond so that Rachel could feel exactly what the vampire was feeling, Ivy's fingers faltering in their pace as they rocked inside Rachel as a keening moan fell from the older woman's lips. "Please Rachel, please…" The vampire begged, digging her fangs deeper into the woman's throat as she sucked hard on the sweet redwood blood, pulling Rachel closer to the edge of their joint orgasm even as Rachel's movements changed so that she was pressing down on the one spot inside Ivy that would have her falling over the edge in a handful of mere moments.

Together the women experienced Ivy clenching down on the redhead's fingers, her mouth being ripped away from the woman's throat as her back arched and a keening moaned scream was torn out of her throat. Pleasure flooded their bond in the moments that it lasted after Ivy's fangs had detached from Rachel's neck literally shoving Rachel over the edge with her vampire lover.

Minutes passed by slowly as the pair lay together on the vampire's bed, their chests heaving up and down as they fought to regain control of their breathing. "That was…" Rachel started, her mouth growing dry as she thought about it.

"Amazing," Ivy supplied, propping herself up on one of her elbows as she waited for the redhead's breathing to slow down before she pressed a gentle kiss to the woman's lips. "I love you."

"I know," Rachel replied, still marvelling at the way that she had felt the woman's emotions, "I felt it, and I saw it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that…" Ivy replied biting down on her bottom lip as a blush covered her cheeks. "Most vampires don't like discussing it with people outside of the community, not a lot of people would let themselves be bitten if they knew about that connection."

"I'm not most people," Rachel replied with a soft smile, "I love you Ivy."


End file.
